ologyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zen shadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ologypedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:300px-Elemental Dragons.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wyvern Rex. (Talk) 17:47, March 4, 2011 Starting on Ologypedia Well, I've always collected SF and Fantasy stuff, so I've collected Ology from the start. I was trying to look up information about a board game, so I thought that this would be good place to look. I noticed that there wasn't a page on the game, so I wrote one. Shortly afterwards, I received an e-mail asking me whether I would consider joining Wikia. This place was quite run down, with only ninety articles, so I set to work writing. When I asked for administrator powers in January 2010, I was granted them. So, how did you find Ologypedia?--Wyvern Rex. 09:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for your "Adaptation" to Ology Chronicles, I hope that you will consider my Project. JanSzary P.S. I Cannot help but question your choice of picture for the Page, Ology Chronicles, I would think that the `Signer`s Marks` from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds wouldn`t suit this Wiki, though a creative contribution nonetheless. :I'm afraid we've never been the highest traffic wiki and with Ology news at an all time low visitor numbers are suffering.--Wyvern Rex. 14:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It's the slow news year, I'm afraid. If you hear anything, absolutely anything, please report it. This can help.--Wyvern Rex. 15:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I've tried and failed but you might succeed. I authorise an attempt to introduce new users.--Wyvern Rex. 15:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Believe me, I've tried but success proved elusive.--Wyvern Rex. 16:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Zen, firstly I'm glad you asked. Secondly, you have too few edits by Wikia's guideline policy as you should have at least 200. Thirdly, I would have to discuss the matter with other users. Fourthly, you need to work on spelling, punctuation and grammer. Fifthly, you can be a rollback and patrol for vandalism.--Wyvern Rex. 19:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Make sure you get practice in for areas such as spelling. It's this sort of thing that will ultimately get you to adminship. A dictionary might help, but after you make a page edit I will go over it and point out anything I can find. Do you think that this may help?--Wyvern Rex. 19:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yes, that would help.--Wyvern Rex. 11:17, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Out of the other admins, Spongezilla is absent and I am in communication with Jntg4.--Wyvern Rex. 15:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::They're coming along well. Soon I may apply for another spotlight.--Wyvern Rex. 15:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::The boxes on the bottom of the page.--Wyvern Rex. 15:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm back and I come bearing images...--Wyvern Rex. 15:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm afraid I don't really see how our wikis could be beneficially linked.--Wyvern Rex. 16:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::The Dragon Prophecy is out but I'm having difficulty finding one.--Wyvern Rex. 17:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No new books, I'm afraid, but talk of a film.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 15:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I don't watch much, I prefer reading, but I will give most comedies a go and I am quite overwhelmed by the LOTR Film Trilogy. (I'm helping to promote the Hobbit movies on the LOTR Fanon Wiki!)--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 14:57, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No, I haven't seen it.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 19:05, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ology news There isn't much on Dragonology, beyond a few colouring book tie-ins but there is a new Ology out at last: Dungeonology, about the Dungeons & Dragons setting known as the Forgotten Realms.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 12:21, November 8, 2016 (UTC)